


Fibber

by Somedeepmystery



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-23
Updated: 2005-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somedeepmystery/pseuds/Somedeepmystery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jayne balks at his assigned chore. Complete, tooth rotting fluff. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fibber

**Author's Note:**

> Just some major fluff I wrote to give [](http://rinalin.livejournal.com/profile)[**rinalin**](http://rinalin.livejournal.com/) a pic me up. AU No Spoilers.

  

 

“No.”  
   
“Yes.”  
   
“No ruttin’ way.”  
   
“Excuse me?”  
   
“I said …”  
   
“I heard what you said, which means, I guess you’re getting off for good this stop.”  
   
"Mal!”  
   
“Don’t “Mal” me, I’m the captain and if I say you’re doin it, then you are, or you’re done.”  
   
“C’mon, I ain’t goin’ any place.”  
   
“Then do yer job.”  
   
“Since when is this my job?!” I’m supposed to be then one out there with you shootin and maimin folk, not…” he shook his head. “Not this.”  
   
“It’s your turn.”  
   
“Aww...”  
   
“See ya when we’re wealthy.”  
   
Mal strode off, and Jayne watched him go carefully. He listened for the cargo bay door to close and then looked around the galley with a squinty gaze. “Okaaaay, we got rid a him, now which one a ya’s gonna go first?”  
   
A cacophony of small voices filled the room.  
   
“Me!”  
   
“Do me unca Jayne, do me!”  
   
“No, me first pappa, me.”  
   
“Alright, I gots me an idea, whoever does the best job clean’ up this here mess git’s t go first.”  
   
“Yay!” the children hollered in chorus. And at once they scattered.  
Jayne leaned back in one of the lounge chairs and grinned.  



End file.
